New Life
by MiRae Naomi Kurosaki
Summary: Urahara membangkitkan Ulquiorra kembali dengan kehilangan kekuatannya dan juga ingatannya. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak punya kekuatan Espada. Setelah bertemu dengan Hime, ia mulai jatuh cinta. Bagaimana jika Ulqui tahu semua rahasianya? RnR!


**New Life :)**

**Chap 1: Unexpected Meeting**

By: _MiRae Naomi Kurosaki / Aragaki Rey / Mireille 'Mirae' C'ierre_

Language: Indonesian

Pairing: UlquiHime, IchiRuki

Disclaimer: I do NOT own BLEACH (I wishh =w=) pengen sihhh... Ahahahaha *plakk* Ulqui itu milikku! *dibuang ama Hime*

**Warning: OOC, AU, language, gaje, dramatic**

Summary: Urahara membangkitkan Ulquiorra kembali dengan kehilangan kekuatannya dan juga ingatannya. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak punya kekuatan Espada. Pas ia bertemu dengan Hime, Ulquiorra mengingat betapa hangatnya ia berada dengannya. Mulailah ia jatuh cinta dengan Hime dan ia tahu bahwa Hime mempunyai anak. Ulquiorra hanya bisa menyerah. Tapi bagaimana jika ia tahu siapa ayah anaknya itu?

Ano... Minna-san! Namaku MiRae, aku cuma bikin IchiRuki dan aku sedang mencoba UlquiHime hehhe XD. Semoga minna-san suka. MiRae belum gitu bisa dengan personality Ulqui n Hime, tapi aku usahakan. Salam kenal yahhh! *membungkuk* YOSHHH... semoga aja... Minna-san nggak FLaMMiNG yahhh... Ini emang OOC (Out Of Character).

Thanks untuk semua orang yang sudah menunggu fic ini. Mirae pernah publish di facebook kalo nggak salah ^^ Yang udah review di facebook, review lagi yahhhhh...

NO FLAMMERZ! Thanks...

* * *

><p>"INOUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"<p>

Aku tersenyum dan melihat belakangku. Ia memakai baju shihakushou—baju shinigami—dan sedang lari ke hadapanku. Ahh... Itukan Kuchiki-san. Mengapa ia terburu- terburu keliahatannya? Aku langsung bertanya, "Ehh? Kuchiki-san... Ada apa? Apakah Cheriéna baik-baik saja?"

Kuchiki-san hanya tersenyum. "Ahh... Bukan tentang Cheriéna kok, Inoue. Ichigo bilang kalo Renji akan datang hari ini dengan Hitsugaya-taichou dan Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Jadi, aku mau pergi ke Urahara shoten buru-buru. Banyak sekali yang aku harus tanya. Hehehe. Kamu mau kemana, Inoue?"

"Ohh... Aku mau ke supermarket. Jaa~ Kuchiki-san. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati, Inoue!" kata Kuchiki-san sambil melambai tangannya kepadaku.

"Iyaa! Kuchiki-san juga! Sayonara!"

Aku meninggalkan Kuchiki-san dan pergi ke supermarket. Ohh... Iya. Minna-san, namaku Inoue Orihime, jika kalian semua tidak tahu. Umurku... Ermm... Umurku itu 2... 25 tahun... Aku tahu aku sudah tua. Aku sudah mempunyai anak perempuan, namanya Inoue Yurie atau Chériena. Mungkin namanya emang ke Prancis bukan Spanyol atau Jepang. Itu juga bukan ideku. Aku tinggal dengan Kurosaki-kun dan juga Kuchiki-san. Mereka membantuku. Ohh ya, mereka akan menikah tahun ini! Bagaimana yahh... Mereka menemukan anak mereka di masa depan. Hebat bukan?

Ahh... Tentang Onii-chan, aku juga membawanya ke rumah Kurosaki-kun. Isshin-san pindah ke Soul Society untuk pekerjaan dia menjadi taichou, pengganti Aizen Sosuke-san. Dann... Hinamori-san menjadi fukutaichou-nya Hisagi-san. Ohh yaa... Hisagi-san jadi taichou lohhh. Kurosaki-kun jadi fukutaichou dengan bapaknya. Wahh... Anak dan bapak :).

Jadi di rumah Kurosaki-kun cuma ada... Aku, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, Nel-chan. Waktu itu Nel-chan sendirian pergi ke rumah Kurosaki-kun. Katanya Dondochakka dan Pesche dibunuh oleh Gin-san. Nel-chan benar-benar nangis di pelukan Kurosaki-kun.

Ahh... Back to shopping. Aku sedang belanja. Aku ingin membeli ramen instant, rumput laut, kani, tamago, umm... Apalagi yahh? Ohh ya... Kita lagi mau bikin sushi dan juga Yuzu-chan ingin bikin pannacota! Asyikk! *keanak-anakan mode on*

Setelah aku mengambil semua yang kuperlukan ke keranjang, aku langsung membayarnya ke kasir.

"Terima kasih. Semuanya jadi... 1877 yen." kata penjaga kasir. Aku mengeluarkan 2000 yen.

"Jadi, kembaliannya 123 yen. Terima kasih." kata penjaga kasir itu sambil membungkuk.

Aku langsung berlari-lari dan... DUKKKKKKKK!

"Aduhh... Itaii..." teriakku. Aku mengusap-usap kepalaku yang sakit itu.

"Kamu... tidak apa-apa?" aku mendengar suara laki-laki. Suara itu sepertinya mirip dengan... Aku melihat sosok laki-laki itu. Ia memakai baju abu-abu dengan jeans hitam dan juga jaket. Rambutnya yang hitam, matanya yang hijau seperti orang marah dan menyeramkan itu, senyumannya yang tidak seperti orang kira. Dia...

"U-Ul... Ulquiorra... K-kun?"

Laki-laki itu hanya diam sejenak seperti orang kebingungan, "Maaf... Ka... Kamu siapa yah? Apakah aku kenal kamu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan berdiri dengan bantuan Ulquiorra-kun, "Terima kasih. Tidak kok. Kamu tidak mengenalku,"

"Darimana kamu mengetahui namaku kalau begitu?" tanya Ulquiorra-kun dengan dingin.

"Umm... Dulunya... Kita musuh... Dan... Kamu sudah meninggal. Begitulah." kataku. Aku senang bahwa Ulquiorra-kun hidup lagi. Tapi aku juga sekaligus takut jika ia akan melawan Kurosaki-kun. Ehh... Tapi nggak mungkin juga. Ulquiorra-kun nggak tahu aku.

"Ahh.. Be.. Benarkah? Siapa namamu?" tanya Ulquiorra-kun. Aku tahu kalau Ulquiorra-kun bingung. Amnesia. Iya... Mungkin Ulquiorra-kun kena amnesia mungkin karena... Oh aku tahu! Mungkin karena ia bertarung dengan robot yang bernama "Andromeda"! *wahai Inoue Orihime, imaginasimu terlalu tinggi, mungkin setinggi monas*

"Namaku Inoue Orihime. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" kataku sambil membungkuk untuk menunjukkan tata kerama-ku.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. Senang bertemu denganmu... Lagi. Mungkin kita bisa bicara di sebuah kafe?"

"Sebentar..." kataku. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Astaga! Sekarang sudah jam 6 malam! "Anoo... Maaf, Ulquiorra-kun. Aku harus membuat makanan untuk keluargaku dan teman-temanku!"

"Baiklah, sampai kete-," dengan cepat, aku langsung bicara dengan tegas yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan suara maupun kata-katanya.

"Ne, Ulquiorra-kun! Bagaimana jika... Kamu ikut denganku? Makan di tempatku. Pasti teman-temanku sangat kaget melihatmu disini!"

"A-" dan lagi, aku menyelak lagi. Mungkin aku sudah membuat Ulquiorra-kun kehilangan kesempatannya untuk berbicara.

"Ayo cepetannnnnn!" teriakku dan langsung memegang tangan Ulquiorra-kun dengan erat. Aku langsung lari tanpa henti.

* * *

><p>Di rumah Kurosaki-kun...<p>

"Tadaimaaaaaaaaa!" kataku. Langsung aku dan Ulquiorra-kun melepaskan sepatu.

"Okeiri, Orihime-chann!" kata Yuzu-chan, "Are? Itu siapa, Orihime-chan?"

"Nanti aku kasih tahu dehh!"

Aku dan Ulquiorra-kun langsung ke ruang makan. "Ahh minna! Lihat siapa yang aku bawa!"

"Ahhh... Ino-" kata Kuchiki-san, "Itukan... Ulquiorra Cifer, quarto Espada!"

"ULL... ULQUIORRRA!" teriak Grimmjow-kun dan Kurosaki-kun

"Eeh? Grimmjow-kun? Kok bisa disini?" tanya aku dengan muka yang bingung. Bukannya Grimmjow-kun menghilang setelah 'hampir' dibunuh oleh Nnoitra-kun? Ehhhh? Kok bisa begini?

* * *

><p>haiii! minna-san! Bagaimana? Jelek? Aneh? geblek? Keren? Tolong komentar minna-sannnnnnnnn! RnR yahhh?<p>

- MiRae Naomi Kurosaki


End file.
